


Constellations

by SilverDagger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, canonverse, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Armin told her once that light takes time to travel.</i>
</p><p>(Written for the prompt "hope in the dark.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Armin told her once that light takes time to travel. He read it long ago, in one of those old books it's dangerous to own: the stars are so distant that by the time their light reaches your eyes, they might be centuries dead already.

It's never bothered him. He and Eren still look for pictures in the night sky, trying to find a future there.

She doesn't look up. No good wondering about things that can't be changed because they've already happened. She watches the dark between the trees, trying to find hope in the world as it is.


End file.
